Mandalorian Fleet
The Mandalorian Fleet was at its peak during the Five Year War. Since then it has been rendered but a shadow of its former self. Fleet Doctrine The Mandalorian Fleet doctrine was largely a result of their abundance of beskar and AE-Drones. In order to maximize these advantages, the Mandalorians created a fleet of warships that specialized in close combat and missiles. As such, Mandalorian fleets featured no long range weapons, instead relying on shields and armor to close with their enemy. Once they were within, the Mandalorians would fire massive salvos of their drones (sometimes all of them), destroying much of the enemy fleet. Whatever survived was then attacked by Mandalorian standard range turbolasers. The weakness of the Mandalorian fleet, however, was its inability to defend itself in any way from long range attacks as well as its dependence on Drones. When shields finally readjusted to compensate for drone missiles, the Mandalorian fleet lost one of its two advantages and although it remains a force to be reckoned with, it is not the one-hit KO that it used to be. Mandalorian Vessels Bes'uliik The Bes'uliik is the mainstay starfighter for the Mandalorians. With its beskar armor and powerful engines, it combines both speed and protection to a high degree. The Bes'uliik is actually faster than the GA's standard starfighter, the XT4, and is more heavily armored. It is these aspects which the Mandalorians have relied on in the battlefield. Al'kesh The Al'kesh is a stylish heavy bomber designed for assaults on enemy capital ships or installations. Jai'galaar An evolution and redesign of the classic Firespray, the Jai'galaar gunship is designed for high speed, close pursuit combat against enemy fighters, bombers, or for ground support operations. Akaan The Akaan frigate is the sole long range turbolaser unit of the Mandalorian Fleet. It was designed to support the charge of the other vessels while the Akaans kept their distance. The long range batteries on the Akaan’s make them extremely vulnerable in close-in battles, though their fighter support offers some protection. Ordo The Ordo class is a classical Mando design from start to finish. The cruiser is built with beskar and equipped with standard range, heavy weaponry. It is designed to pierce and enemy fleet and demolish it from the inside, using its shields and hull to survive. Its modest size allowed it to be built in numbers and formed the bulk of the Mandalorian fleet. Adenn The Adenn-class carrier was a rare site on the battlefield. MandalMotors only produced four of the elusive vessels, but their performance on the battlefield was long remembered. The Adenn was designed to sit back with the Akaan-class frigates and provide long range support for the bulk of the Mandalorian fleet. With hangar capacity for 8 squadrons, which was often overloaded to 12, the Adenn could provide immense starfighter support for any battle. The Adenn’s excellent speed also made it a vicious raiding ship. Only one Adenn survived the onslaught of the Mandalorian War. Chaavla The Chaavla is a Mandalorian ship through and through. The battleship is armed to the teeth, designed for close combat and heavily armored. Even more so than the Ordo class, the Chaavla will pierce an enemy fleet and decimate it from the inside (this is what happened during the beginning of the Five Year War). Morut In Mando’a Morut means 'guardian' or 'stronghold' and that’s exactly what the siege walker was designed to be. Encased in heavy beskar armor, the Morut is a mobile fortress and the Mandalorians use them as garrisons. The Morut also carries a shield generator for combat support.